


Making An Impression

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I'm doing this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making An Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Springkink prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy/Maes: wish fulfillment, Roy has to go out on the town wearing clothes that match Maes' fashion sense (i.e. loud colors that don't always go together.) – I can't believe I'm doing this.Probably far sillier and much less sexy!tiems than the prompter wanted. Sorry.   
> Disclaimer: If I made money on this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Roy moaned, catching sight of his reflection. How the hell had Hughes talked him into this? The scarlet jacket was bad enough but the plum cravat and matching fedora really set the tone for stupidity. Roy was afraid to look any more closely at the shirt – some pale, almost lilac color he was positive didn't occur in nature. The trousers were tailored and knife pleated and thankfully black – not bad – until he got to the turned up cuffs, sporting scarlet hems. At least his shoes were his own, though Hughes insisted on spats in that matching weird lilac and strings the same plum shade as the hat and scarf.

"You look great, Roy! Very stylish." Maes thumbed his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. Roy decided then and there his best friend's glasses blocked view of all color of the world. Maes nattered on. "Maybe a vest? I mean, you do want to make an impression."

"I'm already making it!" It was difficult, to say the least, to keep the aggrieved snarl out of his throat. Roy wished he knew how he'd gotten stuck with a friend with the color sense of a deranged peacock.

Maes gave him a hurt look. "Are you saying you don't like the clothes I picked out for you?"

Reining his temper back in, Roy tried his best not to let it show. "They're…brighter than what I normally wear, Maes."

He waved his broad hand. "Of course they are. Your fashion sense…well, let's just say it needs a little help and a lot less military."

Roy couldn't help the dumbfounded expression but he snapped his jaw closed when he realized his mouth had fallen open. "You're critiquing my fashion sense?"

"Well, it's so dull." Maes pouted. "But this…this has style." He swept his hand down and back up again, indicating the rainbow's nightmare Roy currently wore. "I really do think a vest would add to it."

There had to be a way to distract him. Besides the obvious way, of course, despite how tempting a pouting lip could be. "Maaaaaes." Roy dragged out his name. "I look," he ran through the adjectives quickly, discarding 'stupid', 'horrendous' and 'foolish', knowing Maes would be hurt, "weird."

From the even greater pout, 'weird' wasn't any less hurtful. "You promised you'd let me dress you."

Yes, he agreed to himself, he had. Roy also had hoped Maes wouldn't take him up on the offer. Stupid thinking on his part, obviously. "Yes."

"There was a 'but' in that 'yes'."

"I didn't think you'd…dress me." Roy tried not to scowl at his reflection. Maes would see it. Like he couldn't see the pout already.

"What, you thought I'd _un_dress you?" Maes's eyebrows arched in a way that made Roy squirm. Or would have, if he hadn't had all the military training to keep him from squirming when he suddenly developed a hard on. Gaze sweeping down Roy's reflection in the mirror, he added, "I guess you did."

"So? Is there something wrong with that?" Roy hated the whine that slipped into his voice but wasn't going to fight it. Maes sometimes liked whiny brats, after all.

"Well…" Maes thumbed his chin. "I did want to go out tonight."

_Please, no. Not in public._

"And it'd be good for you."

_To be laughed at? Maes, you're heartless._

"I mean, you're already dressed and everything."

Maybe mentally chanting it would sway Maes. _You like me better undressed. You like me better undressed._

"And you did promise."

_Damn, I did._ Roy sighed. "You're right." _So much for sex and you undressing me._

Maes's grin went absolutely wicked. "Of course, it would be nice if we were accompanied by two lovely ladies. Maybe I'll save this outfit when we can go out with Gracia and Riza and just keep you all to myself tonight." He snagged Roy's cravat, using it to pull Roy closer. Maes's warm breath fanned over Roy's lower face. "What do you think about that?"

Roy's answer was swallowed up by Maes's mouth, crushing down on his.

* * *


End file.
